Rose
Rose is a survivor of the black Summer epidemic and the leading protagonist of the first season of black Summer. She was married and had a daughter living a normal suburban life until the outbreak began and her as well as her husband and daughter escaped their home. Eventually they arrived at an army checkpoint but after it is revealed that her husband wad bitten, the army convoy leaves with roses daughter on board. Destined to find her, Rose makes her journey to a stadium rumored to be where all the survivors are being evacuated to. Roses husband eventually is killed by the virus and after escaping, she climbs a fence only to be attacked again by her infected husband but at the last second she is saved by Spears, a mysterious man wearing a soldier outfit that isn't actually his. Rose and Spears eventually meet up with a deaf kid named Ryan and another man named Lance. They decide to take cover in an abandoned school but later discover they aren't alone. Ryan is kidnapped and killed during this time and Lance is separated from Rose and Spears. Following this, Rose and Spears eventually meet up with a homeless man and eventually they all make it to a diner where they join up with another group comprised of Sun, william, carmen and Manny. The group decides to try and obtain some weapons so they enter an underground rave club. Manny, Sun, Carmen, William and Spears go to obtain the guns and cause a distraction by purposely causing an outbreak where all the other survivors are. Meanwhile, rose is nearly raped by a guard until Lance, who had apparently joined the group, yells from the floor where he was resting. The guard leaves to check the commotion and Rose and Lance escape. After this incident and losing Manny, the group escapes to an underground shelter but runs into the platoon that "Spears" had escaped from prior. Later that night, the two remaining members of that army platoon try to escort "Spears", who is now revealed as Justin, to an execution. However, rose follows behind asking questions and rather than allow them to kill Justin, she kills the soldiers instead. The group leaves and heads toward the stadium where they are attacked by a large swarm and hoard Carmen is killed in the cross fire and they are initially all separated. Rose finds William but his leg was injured and can hardly walk. After meeting up with the others in her group they race across a bridge to the stadium with a massive hoard following closely behind. Due to William unable to walk and slowing them down and her not willing to leave him to be eaten, rose suddenly executes William. Rose, Justin and Sun make it to the stadium and Rose is finally reunited with ￼her daughter. Killed Victims Aside from numerous zombies, Rose has killed three living victims on screen. The two soldiers escorting justin (to save Justin) William (to escape the hoard) Personality Rose is shown to be mostly caring but can have an abrasive side as well. Rose quickly grows a bond for her group and shows sadness when Ryan is murdered by the school children. She later kills the two soldiers to save Justin from execution and later on, she, (although with regret) kills William so that they can lose him as dead weight so they can escape the hoard at the stadium bridge. Appearances Rose has appeared in all episodes of season 1 and will likely appear in the (possible) season 2.